


Ode to a Sumptuous Supper (The Doggerel [Half-Wolferel] Remix)

by Isis



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Diefenbaker POV, Dogs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pizza, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: A half-wolf always gets his pizza.





	Ode to a Sumptuous Supper (The Doggerel [Half-Wolferel] Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pizza Interruptus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398628) by Kernezelda. 



> Written for Remix the Drabble round 6. Original title: Ode to a Sumptuous Supper (The ~~Doggerel~~ Half-Wolferel Remix) altered for AO3 since strikeouts aren't allowed in titles.

Benton's got a secret plan  
The Mountie's going to get his man  
Tonight at Ray's, he sets the mood  
But (naturally) I'm craving food.  
While Ray takes off Ben's shoes and socks  
I take off with the cardboard box  
It smells of greasy bread and meat  
I flip the lid, and start to eat  
_DIEFENBAKER!_ bellows Ray  
But Ben just murmurs, _it's okay_ ,  
And soothes his outrage with a kiss  
While I indulge in gastric bliss  
Oh, pepperoni! Extra cheese!  
My dreams are full of tastes like these!  
So much better than "dog treats": a  
Half-wolf always gets his pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that the "doggerel" pun was the first thing that occurred to me. I am quite proud that I managed to tinker it into an exact 100 words.


End file.
